Worshiping The Time Keeper
by Admiral Halsey
Summary: A young man must destroy a great evil that controls the length of everyone's life.


A new year was approaching with the promise of war. People had had enough of worshipping the Time Keeper. He was the one who began and ended people's lives, and although the government backed the Time Keeper, the resistance grew more with each day.

Maon's uncle was in the Empirial Army and high up mind you. His father had been high up too, until he died a warrior's death. They had been in fighting for land when he took an axe to the head. Many people were at the funeral, even the Emperor himself. That's when Maon's mother was hit in the back of the head with an arrow. The owner of the arrow was not found. Maon was sent to an orphanage after his mother's death. There he stayed for five years. It wasn't until Maon was 14 that his uncle, Garbhan, came and took him to be learned in the arts of war. Garbhan was a feared man. He was the commander of the Empirial Army. He was highest in command besides the Emperor. When Maon's things were packed in a sack, his uncle led him into a horse-drawn cabin.

When they were finally moving Garbhan turned to Maon and began to explain what would happen in the next couple months.

"I have now adopted you because you have the potential to become a great leader. For the next few months you will be trained to use battle weapons. When you are finished, you will move on to strategy. Hopefully you will be so well trained that you can lead a small platoon. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but where will we be going Uncle?"

"We are headed, right now, to Gaelisvnr."

After hearing that news, Maon fell silent. Gaelisvnr was rumored to be in ruins. It had not been a province of the Empire until a couple months ago. Many innocent civilians died in the battle because of the Empirial Army. That was why Maon was fearing the moment he began his training. The Empirial Army did not care who crossed their path. They would simply kill anyone, friend or foe. After about an hour of riding, Maon began to doze off.

As Maon was jerked awake, the cab halted to a stop. Gaelisvnr had a snowy and broken landscape. Buildings were crumbled and dead bodies littered the streets. The driver of the cab opened the door for Maon and his uncle. As they stepped out, a small child limped up to them.

"Please sir, my mom and dad, th- they're dead. Please help sir," the small boy begged.

"Get off of me you filth, Thlefyn, take this boy to the gas chambers.

The driver of the cab grabbed the boy by the shoulders and led him to a metal building.

"You can't just kill him can you Uncle?"

"You doubt my judgment boy?"

"Well it's just that he just lost his parent, I understand his pain. The same thing happened to me," said Maon persuasively.

"You may be right. If I spare this boy will you care for him, he can be your servant after all."

"This I will do Uncle," Maon sounding relieved.

"Thlefyn, bring the boy back," shouted Uncle at the servant. Thlefyn turned the boy around while closing the door to the gas chamber.

"Boy, what is your name?"

"My name is Cailean sir."

"Listen to me boy, this kid here, well, he is my nephew and he is your master now, you hear me?" Garbhan was very intimidating when he was like this.

"Thank you for sparing me Master," the little boy squeaked!

"No problem Cailean."

From there Garbhan lead them to Maon tent. When Maon shuffled in he wasn't impressed with the inside. It was very bare. There was a cot with some blankets. What was impressive was the warmness inside the tent when it was wintery cold outside. Maon turned on his heels and asked Thlefyn, "Can you bring another cot with some blankets in hear?"

"I will have it here right away sir," The servant said as he bowed out of the tent. Garbhan turned to Maon "your training starts tomorrow at 600 sharp. Sleep well nephew, you will need it," he said with a smile.

Maon turned to Cailean, "do you have any belongings?"

"No sir, it was all destroyed in the battle from all the fires. All I have are the clothes I'm wearing."

"Ok, I will be sure to get you some clothes. Now let us go to bed; I want you to train with me tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

Maon unpack his bag and put his belongings under his cot. He undressed and folded his clothes. He then got in his bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
